A number of different types of containers are used to transport and store bulk products or parts. One type of container is a hand held tote style container (or simply “tote”). Tote style containers require an operator to personally carry the container, and are thus limited to the weight that can be handled by the operator—typically in the range of 35-50 lbs. to prevent work related injuries to the operator.
Another type of container is a bulk bin container (sometimes “bulk bin”). Bulk bins are much larger than tote containers and are not lifted by the operator. Instead, bulk bin containers are used for heavier and/or larger loads. Such containers are sized for ease of use with handling equipment and are lifted by auxiliary means, typically lift trucks and hand jacks. Bulk bin containers generally weigh 50-150 lbs. when empty, and can typically carry 1000 lbs. or more when filled. The handling equipment is needed for either case.
In certain instances, it would be beneficial to load totes with heavier loads and utilize handling equipment with such totes rather than utilizing the much larger bulk bin containers. The present system provides an improved tote container that can be utilized with handling equipment.